


Amber and Shadow

by haliawestron



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Moresomes, Multi, Shy Elyan, Slut Gwaine, Slut Merlin (Merlin), Snarky Merlin (Merlin), Sweet Knights, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Lancelot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haliawestron/pseuds/haliawestron
Summary: “He’s definitely interested in men?”“Look at that mouth, it would be a crime if he wasn’t interested in men.”“Didn’t he have a crush on Morgana though?”“Everyone had a crush on Morgana!”“She was evil”“But hot”“Gentleman I can assure you, blue eyes is most definitely interested in men.”“How are you so sure Gwaine?”“Had the pleasure of his company for a handful of nights already.”“That should put Gwaine out of the running.”“Can’t take the competition Lance?”“Its got to be up to him”“Agreed”“Um, how exactly are we going to find out who he’d pick?”
Relationships: Elyan/Gwaine (Merlin), Elyan/Lancelot (Merlin), Elyan/Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine/Merlin/Percival (Merlin), Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Knights/Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot/Percival (Merlin), Merlin/Percival (Merlin)
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, and I have even less idea where it fits in the series except that Lancelot is still alive, Arthur is King and Morganna is evil.
> 
> I'm still writing it but there is NO Arthur/Merlin in this, not even hinted. Although they are usually my OTP I also get really annoyed at how much of a bully and spoilt brat Arthur is throughout the series and the stupid fumbling act Merlin puts on all the time.
> 
> Also, it's unlikely that Merlin is going to end up with anyone in this, I think there is a relationship coming out of it, but it's not Merlin's.
> 
> I simply wanted to write Merlin as a bad ass warlock, totally done with everyone's shit and not at all an idiot.
> 
> So here for your pleasure is BAMF Merlin and the knights. (who are all pretty BAMF too, except Percival who is a sweetheart)

Merlin was sprawled in a corner of the tavern, not his usual haunt but he needed a bit of time away from Camelot and the Rambling Rose was perfect. Downstream a little way, halfway towards the woods and with a reputation for unsavoury sorts, it was rarely frequented by anyone from the castle and had become Merlin's favorite place when he grew tired of playing servant to Arthur.

Here he was Myrddin, a young man with a sarcastic mouth and a fair bit of skill at the gaming tables. A few people probably even suspected him of being a druid, but that was the appeal of the Rose, no one cared, no one asked awkward questions, and no one ever expected him to shuffle his feet, fall over things, or otherwise play the fool.

He tilted back his wine cup and took a lazy look around, the hunters weren’t in, shame, he could use a good bedding. Mind you that sweet looking lad from a month or so back was lingering round the bar and he wasn’t particularly fussy which way it went tonight, although... he rather suspected the lad of being half a breath away from believing himself in love which would be dammed inconvenient. He let his eyes travel down the bar, the usual ruffians, a few military sorts obviously on the prowl and well now, _hello there muscles_.

Now that was a pretty sight, Merlin's mouth went dry as he took in broad shoulders straining at the seams of a shabby white shirt, the man mountain was sitting down but even on a barstool he looked to top Merlin by a foot or more. _Dear gods let him top me in other ways!_ Damn, now his body wasn’t going to be satisfied with anything other than a good fucking. Merlin sighed, he’d take turn and turn about quite happily but he couldn’t deny the fact that every now and again someone just made him want to get on his knees and stay there.

How to approach this one though, he glanced down to check what he was wearing, loosening the kerchief around his neck. One thing he knew, if his mouth didn’t give men wicked thoughts the long line of his throat usually worked, which was exactly why he normally kept it covered up in the castle. Life was complicated enough without accidentally seducing the knights.

He looked up again and frowned, only a few seconds but the gorgeous shoulders had gone, he leant to one side trying to see if he headed out to the privy, the Rose was crowded and his chair tilted as he craned his neck to see.

The jolt as the chair legs hit the floor jarred his spine and would have made him spill what was left of his wine if not for his fast reactions. He caught the glass and set it down, turning to see who had bumped him.

“Gwaine!” He was more startled by the sudden appearance than he was surprised,. If he was honest it was probably more surprising that he hadn’t seen Gwaine here before, this was exactly his sort of place, given that the man fitted into the usual knightly crowd about as well as Merlin himself.

Without asking Gwaine sat down and Merlin cocked his head, “I’d ask what a nice boy like you is doing in a place like this, but then I first met you in a place like this so that would be a bit redundant. Though I do wonder what brings you out of the Camelot. That cobbler finally realise you were diddling her daughter _and_ her son?” He didn’t bother to hide the biting sarcasm in his voice, this was his place and Merlin had no intention of wearing the mask of a good-natured, fumbling idiot here.

“You were right, he does have a vicious tongue on him”

Merlin did jump this time, and lost his words temporarily as Lancelot sat down opposite him, followed swiftly by Elyan and ........ well that answered the question about where those pretty muscles had vanished off too. He let his eyes drag appreciatively over Percival’s broad chest, damn but the man looked even better out of armour. Hmm, they were all out of armour. A wiser decision than he’d have given them credit for.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, this is hardly the place for such _upstanding_ gentlemen?” He asked flicking his eyes from Percival's shoulders to Lancelot’s scruff of a beard.

 _What the hell were they all doing here? if Gwaine had brought them he was going to kill him, slowly._. The last thing any of them wanted was Camelot’s presence down here.

“Looking for you as it happens,” said Lancelot flatly.

Something was off there. The handsome man's usual good humour was tempered with something else, and if Merlin hadn’t known him, he’d have taken Lancelot for a cold blooded mercenary.

He lent back in his chair and looked at them all for a long moment, no armour, not a hint of Camelot about them. It wasn’t just Lance, they all looked more like the kind of ruffians Camelot’s knights usually flung into prison than the noble knight themselves. Elyan was the least changed but his dark skin gave him a brooding air. Gwaine looked like he’d seduce you then steal your purse, Percival looked even bigger out of armour with that shirt straining across muscles no mortal man should have, and Lancelot; well now, dear, sweet, _noble_ Lancelot looked like he’d slit your throat without a second thought.

Dangerous, they all looked dangerous, and a curl of warmth in his belly reminded him of just how attractive he found dangerous men.

He smiled slowly, “and just what would you _fine_ looking gentlemen want with me?”

  
Elyans eyes nearly bugged out at that and Merlin let his smile turn cruel for a moment, if they were going to come down here they could damn well deal with him, not the bumbling idiot servant.

Gwaine's eyebrows rose and Percival looked startled but interestingly Lancelot didn’t look surprised at all, he just leant back, mimicking Merlin’s slouch and waved someone forward.

A serving wench swept up Merlin's nearly empty wine glass and set a mug of ale in front of each of the knights, then, 4 small glasses. Even across the table Merlin caught the scent and golden colour of Amber Mead. That was surprising, Amber mead was expensive, sweet as honey and strong as whisky, it wasn’t usual fare for any of them. It was, however, Merlins preferred drink when he had the funds. Only four glasses? well if they wanted his help with anything they’d better be prepared to add a fifth-

His train of thought was interrupted when almost simultaneously all four of them pushed the small glasses across to his side of the table. He looked down, just to check. Yes, that was Amber Mead all right, shimmering gold in the tavern rushlights.

He looked up and let his own eyes flash gold for a moment “What do you want? ” he said, putting the weight of his power behind it. This had passed odd and was verging on dangerously weird and not in a good way. He tensed, ready to deal with whatever strangeness was affecting all four of them.

Gwaine leant forward, “It's your favourite and we just wanted to buy some for you, so pick a drink Merlin, that's all. Then we’ll bugger off, well most of us.”

Merlin frowned, Gwaine looked and sounded normal now, well as normal as his friend ever did. “So, you all bought me a drink, because it's my favourite?”

Percival and Elyan nodded and even Lancelot inclined his head slightly.

“You left the castle, trekked 3 miles downstream, stalked me to the Rose all to buy me Amber mead?”

“Yup” Gwaine sounded ridiculously cheerful

This evening was rapidly becoming more and more bizarre. “Next time maybe you could just buy me a bottle and drop it off in my rooms. ”

“But then it wouldn’t be one drink from each of us see?” Elyan sounded remarkably serious about that rather nonsensical sentence.

Merlin shrugged internally, it was probably risky given how strangely they were acting, but if the knights wanted him poisoned, drugged or dead they hardly needed to go to these lengths to achieve it. Besides, he’d long since perfected the spells to check for poison and made sure they were as undetectable as possible given how often he felt the need to check Arthur’s food nowadays. He let his eyes shift focus for a moment and then seeing nothing but the amber liquid, he picked up the nearest glass and took a drink.

With that Lancelot, Gwaine and Percival started to push back their chairs and stand.

“I thought you all wanted to buy me a drink? That sort of presupposes a shared drinking doesn't it?” Merlin said raising an eyebrow.

“You picked Elyan’s” Lancelots tone was completely undecipherable and none of them were meeting his eyes. Merlin suddenly got very tired of whatever stupidity had invaded his evening. “I picked up the one nearest to me, that's all. And I’m about two seconds away from throwing the rest of them in all your faces if someone doesn't explain what's going on.”

“I told you he wouldn’t pick me, he didn’t mean to get that cup, bet he really wants Gwaine.” Elyan still wasn’t looking at Merlin but he sounded frustrated, sad and - was he blushing?

Merlin's eyes narrowed and he looked round them all again, well, well well. Shifting feet, uncomfortable shoulders, avoiding his eyes. And then, the drinks, the blushing - dear gods of earth and sky the idiots were actually- he shook his head in amusement and slight suprise. Well, it wouldn't do to let them get out of it so easily, and after all, if they all...... Merlin's thoughts trailed off but he was aware of a new and intriguing possiblity.

“Sit down” he said with a terse tone brooking no refusal. Percival and Gwaine sat down immediately, Percival looking surprised at the note of command in Merlins voice. Lancelot caught Merlin's eyes for a moment then slowly pulled out his chair again and sat.

“Of all the attempts at getting me into bed this probably ranks pretty near the top for sheer levels of weirdness,” Merlin said bluntly.

"We’re not-” That was Elyan, Merlin just looked at him, then deliberately took another slow sip of the mead, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. Opening his eyes he smiled smugly as everyone of them was staring at the long lean line of his throat as he swallowed.

“Oh all right, yes we’re trying to get you into bed, but we’re trying to do it right, we couldn't’ decide who should get to try so we thought you should pick.” Gwaine again, blundering in impatiently.

“And simply asking would have been too complicated for you?” Merlin said sarcastically.

Lancelot sighed, “Gwaine and Percival thought you might not want to have to turn us down, they insisted we did it this way.”

“So according to you four idiots, because I drank from one specific glass, that means I am what? Dying to get Elyan into bed?”

Percival rubbed his neck, “you know it does sounds stupid now”

“We’re sorry Merlin” Elyan mumbled, “you don't’ have to, I mean it's not fair, we didn’t even ask if.... You've got every right to be angry, or offended”

  
Merlin leant over and patted the dark skinned hand that was clenching around his beer mug. “I’m not offended Elyan, and just because i think this is a stupid idea doesn't mean I’m not flattered.”

“So are you picking Elyan?” that was Gwaine again, half in jest half serious.

“Well none of you have actually asked me anything yet, and given that I’m not about to let a random chance of which glass I reached for chose my bedmate for me, right now I’m inclined to tell you all to get lost.” He let that sit for a moment, because good gods did they deserve to squirm for at least a little bit. “ _But_ , I have to admit to being flattered, and at least mildly intrigued, so go ahead, ask me”

There was a general shuffling as they all opened their mouths and then thought better of what they were going to say. They looked at each other, obviously unwilling to be the first to speak, Merlin refused to help them out further, they were positively delicious like this, all flustered and unsure, and he deserved some fun in return for the bizarre little ritual they’d cooked up. He idly reached for the next glass, no point letting the mead go to waste.

“Well looks like it's up to me then” Gwaine, of course, hardly surprising really, after all Gwaine had considerable advantage over the others whether they knew it or not.” Chin propped on his hand he gave Merlin his best melting look, “Fancy another round of tangled bedsheets Merle? You can tie me up this time if you like.”

Percival blushed and even Lancelot raised an eyebrow at that.

Merlin leant forward, brushing his thumb over Gwaine's mouth letting it catch on the lower lip and drag down. He held it there for a moment until Gwaines mouth fell open and he felt the hot breath on his skin, “Tempting, but I think you can do better than that on seduction Gwaine” He smiled as Elyan made a funny choking noise next to him and then settled back in his chair.

“Is,” Gwaine had to clear his throat, “is that a no then?”

“No”

“Is it a yes?”

“No”

“Huh?”

“I did say i wanted to hear from all of you” Merlin replied calmly taking another sip of the mead. Gwaine looked both pleased and worried but sat back and was silent. Merlin smiled internally as he looked at the others, this was considerably more fun than he’d have thought, and he had no intention of letting any of them off quite so easily. No-one seemed ready to follow Gwaine's example so he shifted to sit more comfortably. The mead was very good and he was growing warm, “well, which of you brave knights will try their chance next?”

“Um, Merlin, do you really want us to do this?” Elyan, bless him, trying desperately to do the right thing, “I mean you don't _have_ to pick one of us.”

“I know,” Merlin said, “and I haven't said I will pick, but you four are the men who started this and I rather think you ought to see it through, even if I refuse to choose.”

The silence stretched for a longer moment becoming uncomfortable and then Lancelot, who had been sitting back slightly leant forward, his eyes narrow. “No, this isn’t what we’re going to do.”

“Trying to get out of it Lancelot? Where's your courage now?” Merlin taunted him.

“Lance, we have to let him pick and he’s right, we do sort of owe him this.” Elyan seemed determined to be honourable even in this odd situation.

Lancelot's hand shot out and he caught Merlin’s wrist, his other hand swept the glasses into a bunch into the middle of the table. “He has no intention of choosing, have you, Merlin.”

“Well that’s his right, if he doesn't want any of us.” said Percival firmly.

“Oh I don’t’ think that’s the case at all.” Lancelot didn’t take his eyes off Merlin as he spoke.

“Clever boy Lancelot.”

“What?” “huh” Elyan, Gwaine and Percival spoke as one.

Merlin twisted his wrist and broke Lancelot's grip easily then stood up, he drained the last of the mead and placed the final glass down with the other empty ones very deliberately. “I’ve no interest discussing this further in the common room, however. And I think we’re going to need more mead.”

He turned and started to head for the rickety stairs, a smile flickering over his face as he heard the indrawn breaths behind him as realisation dawned.

Lancelot didn’t even pause before following hot on his heels and by the time Merlin reached the room he usually rented for the night Percival was looming next to him all bitten lip and uncertain smile. Merlin was silently impressed with himself for opening the door smoothly, no shaking hands to betray his nerves, he was only half sure he knew what the hell he was doing right now, and he was nearly certain that Elyan and Percival were still a bit befuddled but he had no intention of backing down. Even if it was the faintest of chances, they were here, and ever since the four of them had sat down, he’d barely been able to keep his eyes off them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin was starting to feel as if he might spontaneously combust if he didn’t get up close and personal with at least one of their cocks soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep I know magic probably doesn't work like that in the Merlin Universe, but then I'd have had to deal with putting five grown men into one bed, and this is smut, so I figured a little hand waving magic was OK. Oh and also, I wanted to have all the knights be perfectly OK with Merlin's magic because I refuse to deal with that huge pile of overly angsty misery in this fic.

Part 2

Once inside the room Merlin’s composure threatened to desert him entirely. They were all so very much there, and well, - big. Granted Elyan and Gwaine were actually smaller than him but the room still felt overly full of highly trained men and their muscles. His head swam slightly and he’d have loved to blame the four glasses of amber mead, but he was no lightweight. No it was the four men who’d bought those glasses that were making his head spin - and wasn’t that still one of the more stupid ideas they’d ever come up with - he couldn’t complain however, if it bought him all of them in this room.

Lancelot had stripped off the shabby cloak he’d been wearing and advanced on Merlin with a determined look. So, action not words, well he wasn’t going to complain, it was about damned time someone did something.

That something turned out to be a searing kiss, enough to make Merlin's head swim even more. If he’d known the man kissed like this he’d have moved on him several months ago. He let Lance plunder his mouth for a while, arcing his body into him in encouragement. _Probably behaving like a slut, don't’ really care._ Merlin didn’t even realise his hands had moved to clutch at Lancelot's tunic until that hot mouth left his and Lancelot lifted his head, looking behind him.

“Take his hands.”

What? Merlin blinked and then felt his wrists caught, Who? He tried to look but Lancelot had one hand wrapped firmly in his curls and was tilting his head for another kiss and Merlin couldn't help but lean into it eagerly. _Stupid Merlin, there’s four of them, try and keep track_ scolded the part of his mind that wasn’t coping with being kissed with ruthless thoroughness.

His mind could process sensation though, two separate grips on his wrists, both gentler than Lancelot's hand on his jaw. One almost hesitant, Elyan? The other, well that hand wrapped around his wrist with ease, and only one of them had hands that large. Ungh, that led to thoughts about Percival's large hands all over him, and a desperate curiosity to find out if his cock was as large.

Lancelot drew back again, grinning predatorily and Merlin gasped for breath.

“He looks so pretty with his mouth bruised up like that.”

Oh, of course, that was Gwaine’s voice, he’d almost forgotten him in the kiss, which he felt bad about for a moment but then he was amazed he could manage coherent thought at all given the fact that he’d just been held and kissed by no less than three of Camelot's finest.

Gwaine was leaning into Lancelot, one arm slung over his shoulders. Lancelot turned and treated Gwaine to one of those searing kisses and Merlin felt his knees go a little weak.

“Lancelot?” Elyans voice sounded a bit hoarse behind him.

“Don't let him go” Lancelot brushed a thumb over Merlin’s mouth and Merlin let his tongue flick out, he was damned if he was going to let Lance treat him as something passive in this.

“He hasn’t chosen” That was the rumble of Percival, closer than Merlin had thought, he angled his body, leaning into the big man shamelessly and looking up at Lancelot and Gwaine from under his lashes.

“He isn't going to,” Gwaine said, a note of faint surprise in his voice.

Oh Gwaine, I thought you knew me better.

“He doesn’t want to,” corrected Lancelot. He didn’t sound surprised at all, he sounded darkly amused. Oh he did like this side of Lance, always had wondered what would happen if he stopped pretending to be the perfect gentleman.

“What, I don’t understand?" poor Elyan, he was obviously unwilling to disobey Lancelot, and didn't _that_ raise some interesting possibilities, but he was also still confused. Merlin took pity on him.

“I said I was intrigued by all _four_ of you. Lancelot is right, I don't want to choose. In fact, I'd find that the least preferable outcome.”

Percival cleared his throat, he seemed uncomfortable but he was letting Merlin lean against him and his hand was warm and safe around his wrist. “You want us all?”

Merlin twisted his head and gave Percival as much of a once over as he could from the slightly awkward position. “Have you _met_ you all? I’d be an idiot to kick any of you out of bed.”

“So how are we going to handle this? Coin toss? wager? Merle’s choice for who beds him first?” Gwaine again, eyes bright. Well, Gwaine had probably shared before, although he did seem to be ignoring the obvious option right now.

Lancelot smiled slowly, “No, he doesn't want there to be a choice at all.”

Gwaine looked puzzled then his eyes went to where Merlin was leaning against Percival's shoulder and they brightened again as realisation dawned, “Merle, you want-”

“He wants all of us.”

Merlin met Lancelot's eyes for a moment then shrugged fluidly, knowing the movement would draw their attention to him. “Together.” he said calmly, wanting to be sure there was no further misunderstanding. “I’m not some tavern strumpet you get to take turns on, I want all of you, now, here, together.”

Elyan sounded like he was choking behind him, “what-”

“He wants us all to fuck him.” Lancelot was blunt.

“I was hoping there’d be more than just me getting fucked if I’m honest, you look incredibly hot with Gwaine draped over you like that.” Merlin wiggled his eyebrows at Gwaine who flushed slightly but didn't actually bother to move from where he was still leaning into Lancelot's back.

“Are you sure, I mean, why?” Elyan was stuttering, and bright red, obviuosly struggling with the idea of more than one lover at a time. Oh Merlin _did_ hope he could introduce the dark skinned knight to some of the extremly enjoyable possiblities with more than one pair of hands at your disposal.

“Elyan, he wants this, just look at him!” Lancelot took Merlin's hip in one hand and turned him, running his other hand over the bulge in his breeches.

Merlin couldn’t do much given how firmly he was being restrained but he shot Elyan what he hoped was a reassuring look, “Didn’t I mention how ridiculously hot you all are? I mean its not exactly what I’m hoping for but if you decide you just want to fuck each other instead I’d probably get off almost as hard just watching you.”

Oh dear, Elyan obviously wasn’t quite ready for that level of bluntness, maybe not even Percival judging from the slight gasp behind him. Merlin bit his lip, he could have been slightly more tactful but it was getting difficult to think clearly past the blood roaring in his ears as Lancelot pressed firmly against his cock.

“What Merlin means is he is a bit of a slut, and he really doesn't have any objections to whatever we want to do tonight.” added Gwaine helpfully.

Merlin glared at Gwaine, “says the man who can’t keep his cock in his pants for longer than a few hours.”

“You’ve got to admit though Merle, even I haven't taken on four at once.” Gwaine gave him a cheeky grin and reached round to put his hand on top of Lancelot’s.

“Not something I was planning on before you idiots decided on your little game plan” Merlin managed to gasp as Gwaine started tugging at the laces on his breeches.

“But you want to?” Dear Percival, such a sweetie, so.... big and........ Merlin's brain stuttered to a halt as Gwaine's wicked fingers slid inside his breeches and Lancelot started kissing him again.

He only vaguely registered the fact that they were somehow moving when he stumbled and nearly fell barking his shin on the table.

Lancelot sighed, damn that meant he’d stopped kissing him. Merlin pouted and then forgot as another mouth was on his. Gwaine, still tasted of apples, sweet but tangy. There was a tug on his wrist but he was too busy wrapping his other hand round Gwaine's arm, and ........ when had Elyan let go of him?

“You’d better just lift him” That was Lancelot, sounding distinctly amused now.

Merlin had been carried by Percival before, although he’d been unconscious mostly, he’d always faintly regretted that. Now he really regretted it. Percival lifted him like he was nothing, it was fucking glorious and over way too quickly as he was dumped onto the bed.

Although that was not something he could regret really as it gave him the best view possible of Lancelot undressing Elyan, and Gwaine, shirt open and hair tousled, wicked smile on his lips as he sprawled next to Merlin.

Merlin cocked an eyebrow at Percival, half kneeling on the bed on his other side, looking like he didn’t know what to do with his hands. “Kiss him Gwaine.” he said softly. He wanted to learn how the big man kissed himself but just for a few moments he’d rather watch, gave him a chance to regain his own composure, and more than that, he needed to see that they were all comfortable with this. Much as the idea of being the sole focus for all four of them had him practically squirming with need, that would get tricky very quickly, and he'd meant what he said, watching them with each other was sometimes even hotter than having them touching him. From the last few minutes he already knew that once two or more of them focused on him he was likely to lose most of his ability to think clearly let alone enjoy the visuals. If he wanted to appreciate the pure gorgeousness of all that bare skin and muscle, watching them with each other was far better.

And yes, that was hot, Gwaine kissed like he did everything else, with joyous abandon. Percival was so gentle and restrained until Gwaine wriggled over on the bed and pressed up against him a bit more and then big hands were all over Gwaine and he was practically swallowing him. Merlin's own hand drifted down to his uncomfortably tight breeches, only to have his wrist caught again but this time by Lancelot, mostly undressed and now sat on the edge of the bed, Elyan at his side.

Lancelot was....... Um, dear gods the man was practically perfection in human form, dark hair arrowing down to his waistband, rippling muscle and golden skin, and that smile. And Elyan, like a shadow behind him. He was stripped of his breeches, clad only in under cloth that almost gleamed against the black and Merlin found his eyes fascinated by the shifting colours in that dark skin, almost blue black in places tinged with warm browns and pinks in others, it looked like warm silk and his hands itched to touch but his hands were still being held.

Gwaine had stopped kissing Percival and was busy undressing Merlin. Lancelot watched for a moment then nodded to Percival who shifted position and then lifted Merlin until his back was pressed against the broad chest. Percival held his wrists, letting go only when Gwaine pulled the shirt over his head. Merlin thought to protest, he wanted to touch one of them, any of them really.

But then Lancelot was behind Elyan, stroking his arms, his chest, his belly until the younger man's head fell back against Lance's shoulder and his hips buckled helplessly. Merlin groaned and felt his own hips shift. Gwaine shot him a grin and stretched out over him to kiss him again before rolling off to strip out of his tunic and undershirt, like Lancelot he kept his breeches on although he’d stripped Merlin completely naked.

Merlin had seen Gwaine enough times before though he still shot him an appreciative look. But he had other things on his mind, he tried to twist round to see Percival but although he was considerably stronger than most people realised, trying to break Percival's hold was rather like trying to move a mountain. He gave up and moistened his mouth which had grown dry the minute he’d seen Lancelot kissing Elyan.

“I want you all Percival, and that doesn’t mean simply using you as an overly large mattress for the whole evening.” He shifted his hips again, this time deliberately against Percivals groin. Percival groaned behind him and he smiled in mild triumph. “Kiss me?” he suggested, twisting as much as he could in place. Percival bent his head towards him and brushed his lips over Merlins but then jerked up and looked to the end of the bed. Lancelot was there and Merlin narrowed his eyes. He wasn’t objecting to Lancelot taking the lead, but he was damned if he was going to let him run things entirely his own way. He gave him a long look then deliberately turned, even if it wrenched his neck uncomfortably, and found Percival's mouth again.

Oh, good gods this was different. Gwaine was sweet and fun, Lancelot’s kisses were devastatingly hot, full of intent and an edge of barely concealed violence. Percival, Percival kissed like he had forgotten everything else in the world, like he was drowning and only the kiss kept him alive. It was overwhelming.

“Enough for now Percy, I’ve plans for that mouth”

Merlin reluctantly let Percival drag his mouth away and then tossed his head and looked up at Lancelot. “Oh? Am I supposed to be interested in those plans?”

Lancelot smiled “you do have a clever mouth don’t you Merlin” he pushed Percival’s legs over to one side of the bed and sat down on the edge.

“Gwaine, help untangle our smart mouth from the mountain.” He directed.

Gwaine shook his head at the way Lancelot was ordering them around but came over and took Merlin's hands, pulling him up to his feet.

“You do like to give orders don't you” said Merlin mockingly. He let Gwaine tug him round the bed easily enough, a confident and assertive Lancelot was hardly unappealing but he wouldn’t be himself if he didn’t snipe back.

Lancelot was better than Arthur though, he didn’t rise to the obvious bait, merely widened his stance, hands on thighs, deliberately framing his cock, his impressively large cock if the outline under those tight breeches was to be believed. Merlin dragged his eyes back up to Lancelot’s face and saw him smirk.

“On your knees Merlin, lets see if this shuts you up for a bit.”

He meant to object to the arrogance of that order, but apparently his body had other ideas, and really, he didn’t want to refuse. Lancelot was ridiculously attractive and Merlin was starting to feel as if he might spontaneously combust if he didn’t get up close and personal with at least one of their cocks soon.

He sank to his knees gracefully. Tilting his head to precisely the right angle to show off his long neck and his generous mouth whilst still being able to look up through his hair in a way few men had ever managed to resist. Lancelot apparently had no intention of resisting.

“So prettily done” he said silkily then nodded to Gwaine, “tie his hands, I’d have Percival hold him but Merlin enjoys that far too much and I wouldn’t want him distracted.”

The temperature in the room felt as if it had soared as Gwaine knelt behind Merlin and caught his hands, Merlin almost protested, were they never going to let him touch anyone properly? But then Gwaine was winding smooth leather round his wrists, one of their belts by the feel, and he couldn’t deny the dark thrill it sent through him.

Lancelot was undoing his breeches and Gwaine shifted round so he was next to Merlin, leaning up to kiss Lancelot then take over the unlacing. There was something incredibly arousing about the fact that he was the only one fully naked. Behind Gwaine and Lancelot, Elyan was curled into Percival, who was petting him gently, eyes on either Merlin or the kissing pair. Not that Merlin would blame anyone for watching them. Gwaine kissed differently with Lancelot, all barely leashed male aggression, sheer masculinity viewing for dominance.

Then they stopped and Lancelot’s attention was all on him, Merlin held his gaze as he moved forward between Lancelot's spread legs. He considered playing the tease out a bit further but really, who was he trying to fool? He was bloody aching to look, touch, taste.

He looked, and wasn’t disappointed. Lancelot was big, not thicker than average but definitely longer, enough that he really wished for a free hand for a moment. Unconsciously he licked his lips and then saw Lancelot watching him and repeated the gesture cockily.

Lancelot shook his head, “you are a tease aren’t you Merlin?” he said fondly. He canted his hips forward a little so the head brushed against Merlin's lips. “Ah ah, not just yet,” he chided calmly as Merlin flicked his tongue to lap up the precum welling from the slit. “No games this time. I’m going to fuck your throat, and you, you’re going to take it.”

There was a muffled sound behind Lancelot but Merlin was only barely aware of it. He’d heard similar things plenty of time before and usually told men exactly what they could do with that idea, but Lancelot's calm assurance was sending shivers through him.

“I thought so, Gwaine was right, you are a bit of a slut. You want that don’t you? You want to have all our cocks in that pretty mouth, or fucking you senseless.” he lent forward and slid his thumb between Merlin’s lips, “don't’ move, just hold it” Merlin groaned, his mouth was watering around the invading digit and he was almost desperate to suck and lick, but he let it sit there, heavy. Pressing against his tongue, then the roof of his mouth, before withdrawing, pressure on his bottom lip warning him to keep his mouth open.

Then Lancelot was cupping his head and pushing that lovely long cock into his mouth, Lancelot fucked his mouth a few times, giving him if not a breather at least a chance to get used to the length. Then his other hand came round to hold Merlin's head still and he was pushing deeper. Slowly but steadily. Merlin couldn’t help it, his body tensed resisting the invasion.

“Shhh, relax” That wasn’t Lancelot, Merlin felt hands on his back stroking in circles.

“Steady him Gwaine,” Lancelot was looking over Merlin's shoulder, holding himself still for a moment in Merlin's mouth. He shifted one hand and brushed away the moisture from Merlin's eyes, “relax Merlin, just relax your throat.” He didn’t wait any longer but held Merlin’s head still, stopping him from pulling back and simply pushed in fully, ignoring the gulp and spasming throat until he was past the resistance.

Merlin felt as if he was on the verge of fighting, or fleeing. He struggled to breath until he managed to overcome the panic and breath through his nose. Gods it was more, just more, and then Lancelot began to move, not deep thrusts now, just pulsing, almost rocking himself deeper into Merlins throat, Merlin could do nothing but close his eyes and let him fuck his mouth. It felt like nothing else, his whole world narrowed to the scent and taste and feel, the relentless pressure of Lancelot's cock. And gods help him but he was growing aroused by it, how overwhelming it was, his sheer helplessness. Lancelot was fucking him properly now, short sharp thrusts, and he could feel his own cock jump and leak against his bare thigh. Lancelot’s short gasping laugh that made his hips twitch forward.

And then Lancelot was talking, filthy words spilling over Merlins skin, “You love this, you love me fucking your throat, you love every minute of being used like this. You love knowing that you’re being watched, that the others can see how much you love it, that you’re going to take their cocks next. One at a time or together, we’ll all have you over and over tonight. I want to see you breathless, aching, covered in our cum.”

He tipped suddenly over the edge, hardly realising how close it had brought him until he was shooting hot seed over his thighs, his stomach and then Lancelot's hands tightened on his head and his cock jerked and spilled down his throat. He shuddered and would have fallen but Gwaine was behind him again. Had he left? Merlin had a blank in his mind, but Gwaine was there, hand wrapped around him jerking the last drops out of him until it was almost painful, and he couldn’t take any more, making a sound of protest around the cock still buried in his throat.

Gwaine soothed him and wrapped an arm around him from behind, Lancelot's hands gentled on his head and he slowly drew out. Both of them supported him as he hung between them gasping.

“Shhh Merlin, its OK, we’ve got you”

He drifted for a moment then prised his eyes open as Gwaine held a cup to his lips. He drank eagerly and then eased from his cramped knees to slump against Lancelots legs. Lancelot was petting his head and Gwaine was now carefully untying his hands, massaging blood back into his fingers.

He flexed his hands then lent forward and kissed Gwaine, lingering for a moment as Gwaine eagerly licked his way into his mouth chasing Lancelots taste.

Then he tilted his head and looked up at Lancelot, meeting his eyes with a slight grin. Lancelot looked at him carefully for a long moment then smiled back.

There was a rustle of mattress and Merlin was suddenly reminded that there were two other men in the room, Lancelot's filthy, debauched, wonderful, words echoed in his head and he flushed, it wasn’t that hed forgotten exactly but he’d hardly been thinking clearly for a while then.

“Gods, how the hell does Arthur ever get anything done if you look like that every time you help him with his armour?” That was Percival, sitting up and staring at Merlin.

“Probably because Arthur doesn’t think of Merlin like that.” said Elyan, wide eyed on the bed between Percival and Lancelot.

Lancelot reached forward and held Merlin’s chin thumb brushing the last drops of cum from his mouth, “I think Merlin on his knees would be enough to have most men thinking about him like that, but then Arthur is remarkably blind about very many things to do with our Merlin.” He gave Merlin a steady look and Merlin let his lips quirk in a half smile, so that was also on the table tonight? Well might as well be hung for a sheep.

He turned his head and kissed Lancelot’s palm, stunningly sexy as assertive Lancelot was, this was also his friend and he might well need that friend shortly.

Lancelot’s face softened for a moment and he leant in and whispered, “trust us Merlin”

Merlin grinned up at him, then let his magic flow out, his eyes turning gold, his whole body tingling as he gestured and let the words roll off his tongue. It felt so good, so rare to let himself go this far, it was like flames rolling across his skin but not burning, caressing but heated. He knew his body had arced back into a bow as the power was drawn from him, and he was distantly certain he moaned as it left.

When he opened his eyes they were all staring at him, Lancelot’s eyes were hot and intent. Gwaine was kneeling next to him looking poleaxed and Percival and Elyan... oh good, it had worked. Elyan was round eyed and looked even more shocked than Gwaine, he was also now half sprawled across a much larger bed with Percival looking equally bewildered behind him.

“That's- handy.” said Gwaine in an attempt at his usual inscoince.

“Clever little warlock” smirked Lancelot.

Merlin looked up at him and then back to the others, and frowned. They looked shocked but not actually that surprised, Gwaine at least seemed to be more aroused than anything, which, to be fair, was entirely in character.

“That was hot” Percival seemed to be having difficulty with his words.

“The sex or the magic?” Lancelot asked dryly.

“both?” said Elyan softly when Percival seemed incapable of more speech.

Well, that answered that question, Merlin had always wondered what it actually looked like to other people when he used his magic. From the way it felt, well he had more than a suspicion that it was intense and from their reactions he had a pretty good idea of just what kind of intense. There was one thing to be sure of though,

“You knew?” He glanced at Gwaine first.

“I make it what? Twenty times at least you’ve used magic to save our necks? We’d have to be blind deaf _and_ stupid not to notice.”

“We all know” that was Elyan,

“Well except for Arthur” Percvial added.

Merlin couldn’t help the grin that escaped him, “correct me if I’m wrong but doesn’t that mean Gwaine just called Arthur blind deaf _and_ stupid?”

Lancelot sighed and pulled Merlin up to his feet. “I think we’ve already established that Arthur has a blind spot as wide as a barge when it comes to actually seeing you Merlin.”

“Thank the gods” added Gwaine, also standing “I mean much as I love our dear clodpole of a king, I’m not overly inclined to share our warlock with him”

“Your warlock?” Merlin tried for coolly sarcastic but his voice was still shaky and the way he was leaning against Lancelot for support was probably not helping his cause.

Gwaine grinned at him from where he’d thrown himself down onto the wider bed. “Aw come on Merlin, you’re at least a little bit ours, even just for tonight.”

Percival leant over and slapped the back of Gwaine’s head, “shut up you idiot or he’ll turn you into something nasty”

“Can you do that?” Elyan couldn't’ seem to decide whether to be intrigued, aroused or afraid.

Merlin sighed and let himself sink down onto the bed, drawing Lancelot with him until they were all sprawled out, all touching in some way. “Right now I don’t think I could magic up a werelight let alone turn Gwaine into a toad.” he waved his hand at the bed “this was pretty big even for me.”

“Seems you like things pretty big” Gwaine leered at him and this time it was Lancelot who cuffed his head.

Merlin smirked, “see, I don’t need to turn you into anything, I’ve got my big strong knights to protect me.”

Percival and Lancelot just looked at him and he gave them a cheery smile and then leant back, wriggling until he'd got comfortable in the pile of warm bodies.

Lancelot sighed then lent over to kiss Merlin, “cheeky warlock” he grumbled. Elyan snorted a laugh behind Merlin and that led to Lancelot kissing him too.

Merlin stretched and smiled as Gwaine climbed on top of Percival and started kissing him with considerably more intent than the lazy kisses Lancelot was dropping onto them all indiscriminately. His throat was sore and he was still feeling a little light headed, but it was from sheer relief, they knew, they didn’t care, and better yet he had all of them in his bed for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyan really was beautiful, Merlin moved to kneel behind him and ran a hand down his back. He could get lost in watching the way Elyan’s body moved, the smooth play of muscle and his skin, gods it was like raw silk, dry and warm and smooth under his fingertips.

Merlin watched with a half smile as Gwaine tried unsuccessfully to remove his breeches without losing any contact with Percival. His attempts weren’t helped much by the fact that Percival seemed equally unwilling to let go of the slighter man. Eventually Gwaine managed to loosen his own breeches, and Percival made short work of pushing them down although Gwaine’s feet got tangled in the fabric for long moments before he gave a muffled curse and kicked his legs free. Merlin sighed happily as he watched the firm arse of his friend flexing in Percival’s large hands.

“You do like to watch don’t you.” Lancelot was half sitting, half lying, leaning back against the wall, one hand in Merlin’s hair where his head rested against his thigh the other arm round Elyan, stroking and petting him. His voice held a note of dark amusement and Merlin looked up to meet knowing eyes.

“Who wouldn’t enjoy the view? Gwaine has a fine arse and the rest of you are still wearing far too much clothing.......”

Gwaine stopped nibbling on Percival’s neck long enough to turn and give them a wicked smile and wriggle his hips at them.

Lancelot gave Merlin's hair a slight tug then untangled his hand and ran it down Percival’s cheek and neck. The big man blinked and looked up at them.

“Clothes off Percival, Merlin here wants us naked.”

Percival blinked again seeming unaware that he was still wearing anything and then blushed and managed to lift Gwaine off him with one hand whilst pulling off his breeches with the other. He was considerably more coordinated than Gwaine had been and Merlin purred in pleasure as strong thighs and a glimpse of what looked to be a mouth watering cock were revealed. He obviously wasn't the only one to appreciate it as Gwaine's eyes lit up and he fairly scrambled to get back on top of the pile of muscles.

A moan behind him drew Merlin's attention away and he turned to see Lancelot sat up with Elyan, fully naked and kneeling between his spread legs, being kissed with the same ruthless breath-stealing kisses Lancelot had turned on Merlin and Gwaine.

Elyan really was beautiful, Merlin moved to kneel behind him and ran a hand down his back. He could get lost in watching the way Elyan’s body moved, the smooth play of muscle and his skin, gods it was like raw silk, dry and warm and smooth under his fingertips.

Elyan turned into Merlin and Lancelot moved back to strip out of his own breeches. Merlin kept his hands firm but light on Elyan, this was different, more complex than any of the others.

Gwaine was a known quantity, eager for pleasure both taken and given and totally unashamed in everything he did. Lancelot was all surety of touch and desire. He knew as well what he wanted as Gwaine but there was a darker edge to it and far more control.

Percival’s uncertainty only lasted until he knew his touch was welcomed and then he was almost innocent in his willingness to do whatever his lover wished, open and sweet. He wasn’t shy about using his strength or size but he worked to please a lover not himself.

Elyan was hesitant, still bashful, uncertain of his own desire. Flushing as his eyes skittered across them, catching on the curve of thigh or hard plane of muscle but then hurriedly looking away again. He needed both reassurance and coaxing, and perhaps something more than Lancelot's dark-edged kisses.

Merlin kept his eyes above Elyan's waist, he fully intended to touch and taste every one of their cocks before the night was through, but right now he wanted to taste Elyan’s mouth, to see how he kissed. Merlin loved to kiss, to stroke and touch and tease. He was willing to spend hours with a lover simply kissing. Oh he’d got on his knees with barely a word to mouth at a handsome strangers cock, had men push him up against a wall and sink into him before he ever knew their name, bent a serving lad over the bed and made him claw at the sheets minutes after he’d brought wine to his room. But that was sex. If he invited someone to bed there was kissing, always, before anything else, and not just the hard uncontrolled kisses of lust. He loved to linger over the long slow exploring of a new lover’s taste, deep, wet, licking round their mouth. Intimate and sloppy and enough to make you shudder with need.

Now he needed to kiss Elyan like that. He hadn’t forgotten the slumped shoulders and dispirited tone earlier. Of all of them, Elyan was least sure of himself and whether he was wanted. Percival’s doubts had been about others, he needed to be sure lovers were willing and eager before touching them. Elyan doubted himself, not believing he was desired. Merlin would make that change.

He angled forward but didn’t close the distance fully, wanting to have Elyan make the first move. “You’re gorgeous,” he said softly, stroking ribs, chest, and shoulders, “So fucking gorgeous, watching Lancelot kiss you was incredible.” Elyan’s eyes flickered and he swallowed, lips slightly parted as Merlin continued softly “I want to touch you and taste you all over.”

He was very close to Elyan, breath hot on his mouth, but he waited, dropping his eyes deliberately to look at the plush lips. There was a moments pause then Elyan almost groaned and closed the distance to kiss Merlin.

He was hesitant, unsure, and so very gentle. It would have been easy to dominate the kiss as Lancelot had, but Merlin didn’t want a passive lover. He opened his lips beneath Elyan’s but kept his kiss light, giving the other man control. He moved against the warm body subtly encouraging him to kiss deeper and gave a satisfied moan when Elyan finally dipped his tongue into Merlin’s mouth. When Elyan drew back his mouth was wet and those dark eyes almost black, he’d moved his hands to Merlin's hip and back at some point and they shook slightly.

Oh but he was pretty and Merlin was going to taste every inch of him, have the youngest of his knights overwhelmed and trembling and falling apart at his touch.

He lent in for another kiss, now that Elyan had made the move he wasn’t holding back, he pushed him down onto the bed and kissed him with intent, slow long deep kisses and then started to move his mouth down Elyans body, licking smooth skin, barely a trace of hair until the wiry thatch round his cock. He was a good handful but thick not long. Very hard now, almost flat against his belly with balls drawn up tight. Merlin buried his nose into the crease of Elyan's thigh and flicked his tongue across his balls, smiling as he felt his hips buck. This time he had use of his hands and he intended to exploit it. He spread Elyan’s thighs open and pushed one up slightly and licked again, a long stripe from taint to the soft wrinkled skin under the ballsac, Elyan was whimpering above him but Merlin ignored it, Lancelots throat fucking had been intense and hot but he’d been able to do nothing but let his mouth get used. This he intended to enjoy. He wrapped a hand around the base, not wanting Elyan to spend too quickly. Then he began to work in earnest, licking the shaft, swirling his tongue around the tip until Elyan was babbling and desperate but still not taking the jerking leaking shaft into his mouth.

“Merlin please, gods, please” Elyan begged.

He leant up on one arm, smiling as he saw the sweat beading dark skin, he bent down and lapped the salt off Elyan's skin. Looking up he caught Lancelot's eyes from where he lay sprawled above Elyan.

“What do you want, Elyan?” Lancelot's voice cut across the whimpers.

“I can't, just -” Elyan blushed darkly as he stuttered gasping out another string of ‘please’ and ‘Merlin’ as Lancelot reached down and ran his hand over his throat.

“Say it Elyan, say what you want Merlin to do with that wicked mouth of his.” Merlin’s cock jerked at the command in Lancelot's voice, and he felt Elyan shudder. He pressed open mouth kisses into Elyan’s shivering skin and then moved to the tight nipples licking, then biting them.

Need finally overcome embarrassment and Elyan gasped “please Merlin, please suck my cock.”

Lancelot growled approval and Merlin saw him bend to kiss Elyan as he slid down to the poor man's neglected cock. He still took his time, rolling the furry balls in his mouth first, laving them with spit, licking the crease of his thigh and then finally sliding his lips over the head of Elyan’s cock. He could feel the strain in his muscles, the poor boy barely holding on, so he finally took pity on him and stopped teasing, taking the rest of his cock in one move. That was all it took, Elayns screamed hoarsely and his hips bucked, nearly throwing Merlin off but then Lancelot's hands were there holding him down as Merlin swallowed.

Elyan collapsed back gasping and Merlin surged up to kiss Elyan, pulling him up out of Lancelot's hands and pushing his tongue into Elyan's mouth “taste yourself” he whispered and grinned fiercely at the way Elyan shivered. Lancelot tugged Merlin’s head away for a moment to claim a kiss from them both but then moved away.

Merlin was vaguely aware of Gwaine and Percival entangled on the bed next to him, Lancelot kissing Percival pressing against them both. But nearly all his focus was on Elyan, he was achingly hard now and whilst he had thought to be the one spreading his legs tonight Elyan's whimpering responses had him sliding his hands down to palm round cheeks, teasing the cleft with his fingers. Elyan moaned against his mouth and Merlin probed with one fingertip, finding him tight, an instinctive clench of muscle that told Merlin Elyan was if not entirely untouched there, at least unaccustomed to bedsport like this.

“I want to fuck you Elyan” He said, stroking the smooth arse cheeks. He kept his touch light, gentle, he would hear Elyan's consent before taking him however ever much his cock was demanding that he just slide into that warm body.

Elyan opened his eyes and stared at Merlin for a moment then nodded jerkily before burying his face in Merlin's shoulder. He didn’t move his hips away from Merlin's probing hand though even when Merlin dipped his finger back into the cleft, teasing that tight hole.

“On your hands and knees”

Merlin watched appreciatively as Elyan scrambled round and leant forward onto his elbows, he put a hand in the small of his back and pushed down slightly, “Lower sweetheart, spread your thighs wider and relax, I promise you’ll enjoy this.” He felt something pressed into his other hand and looked up from the small vial of oil to see Gwaine very close, looking thoroughly debauched and smug. Merlin couldn't’ resist leaning in to kiss the smugness off that face.

“Let’s do better than oil, he tastes amazing Gwaine.”

Gwaine blinked then grinned, he swooped in for another kiss then slid to the edge of the bed, he licked up Elyan's thigh and then pulling cheeks apart he barely stopped for breath before putting his mouth to Elyan's hole. Elyan jerked in shock and looked up his eyes wild, he looked about to protest then his eyes rolled back and he groaned, Merlin smiled, he’d had Gwaine lick him open before and gods the man had a talented tongue, and he loved using it.

It didn’t take long before Elyan was arching his back, pushing back into Gwaine tongue. Merlin slid one hand down to pull Elyan’s cheeks further apart and watched as Gwaine stiffened his tongue and tongue fucked Elyan a few times before pulling back leaving the dark hole glistening with spit.

“I could fuck him into a puddle like that, he’s bloody delicious” Gwaine’s voice was raspy as he lent up to kiss Merlin hard before rolling to one side. He stayed close, eyes bright as he watched the Merlin move behind the younger knight.

Merlin drizzled oil over his cock, hissing slightly at the cold slick against overheated skin. Gwaine had opened Elyan up so sweetly but he meant to go gentle, he wanted Elyan sobbing with pleasure not pain. He knelt between the spread thighs and reached under him, Elyan was hard again and he pumped his cock a few times as he pressed himself against the tight hole. Elyan pushed back, and Merlin let the head of his cock slid in. He was tight, even slicked and licked open. Merlin groaned as he wondered if Elyan truly was a virgin to this. Well, he could go no slower and the man was still hard in his hand. He moved forward gently sinking into that tight heat inch by inch, Elyan bucked slightly as he pushed past resistance and his erection flagged, but Merlin knew withdrawal wasn’t what he needed now, he shifted his hips and began slow pulses, changing angle each time until Elyan suddenly cried out sharply and his cock sprang back to full life. He pushed in again and Elayan moved back to meet him this time.  
He shifted his grip to hold Elyan in position and began to fuck him in earnest keeping his thursts angled to hit that spot as often as he could until Elyan was begging even more than he had with Merlin’s mouth wrapped around his cock, spreading his legs wider, rutting into the bedcovers.

Then there were hands on his own hips and he dropped his head back onto Gwaine's shoulder, feeling him hot and hard behind him. “Let’s make this good Merle, I’m going to fuck you until you come whilst you fuck him until he screams for us” Merlin felt his lips pull back from his teeth, and his hips snapped forward pushing a pained cry from Elyan at Gwaine’s dirty whisper.  
Gwaine didn’t bother with the long prep and stretching they’d given Elyan, he knew Merlin too well, an oil covered finger breaching him, joined briefly by a second to scissor and open him up and then his cock pushing in hard and fast. Merlin groaned, gods he hadn’t realised how much he needed that, Gwaine gave a wicked twist to his hips and jolted against Merlin exactly as Merlin had been hitting that spot inside Elyan. His hips bucked and he felt Elyan whimper beneath him and push back, his body begging Merlin to start moving.

Merlin set the pace, fucking Elyan hard now, snapping his hips back to Gwaine who met him at every thrust, letting Merlin fuck himself on his cock even as he drove into Elyan who writhed beneath them both desperately trying to get friction againt his cock.

“Make him come Merle, make him scream”

He pulled Elyans hips up and reached round grasping his cock and pumping him mercilessly until Elyan's body tensed and he did scream hoarsely as his cock pulsed, Merlin bit his lip hard to stave off his own release, instead lifting his hand up to Gwaine's mouth, feeding him Elyan's seed as Gwaine groaned.  
That was what finally broke Merlin’s control. Elyan still clenching around his cock, his arse filled and Gwaine sucking at his fingers, licking up Elyans cum even as he fucked into Merlin hard and fast. Merlin probably screamed himself as he came, barely aware of teeth in his shoulder, only the hot spill of Gwaine's release inside him making stars flash behind his eyes for an instant before he slid over the edge.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4(a?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay, this isn't quite finished but I thought I would post what I had so far.

Merlin’s throat was dry and his eyes felt gritty, his face was pressed into crumpled sheets by the feel and there was an annoying wisp of hair tickling his cheek. He tried to move his arm to push his hair back only to find that the hand under his other cheek didn’t appear to be obeying him.

“Awake again princess?”

That sounded like someone he knew, his brain scrambled around for a bit.

“I’m not sure he’s with us yet.”

Yup that was someone he knew, hmm, how did they make their voice sound different? Gorgeous voice though, he floated for a bit more, thinking about that voice, smooth mead with a bite and then that delicious deep rumble, like a - hang on, mead. A bit more of his brain fired up and shouted at him.

“Open your eyes Merlin, you really don’t want to miss this.”

Oh, yes; eyes, opening, he could do that. He prised one eye open, hmm so the reason his hand didn’t work would be because it wasn’t his hand. Well, that made sense. He managed to find his own hand and pushed the annoying hair out of his face, so he could actually see whatever it was. Unngh. His brain abruptly decided that it couldn't manage to find the rest of his body or remember where he was exactly as it needed all its current working parts to process what he was seeing.

Elyan was sprawled over Percival’s lap with Percivals large hands all over his body. He looked debauched and dazed, and above him, Lancelot’s hands were on Percivals arms, digging into muscle as he kissed the big man.

He made an inarticulate noise and there was a chuckle behind him and then a soft gust of air on his neck. “Told you you’d want to see this.”

Gwaine, yup, that was definitely Gwaine, plastered all over his back, arm flung over his waist lightly stroking bruises on Merlins hips from the amazing fucking-

Finally his whole brain caught up with him and Merlin groaned as things crashed into focus, then flushed as certain bits of the last hour or so replayed in vivid detail. He tried to clear his throat, and ended up with a coughing fit. That broke Lancelot and Percival's kiss, and Lance disappeared off the bed whilst Percival shifted Elyan and leant forward solicitously, petting Merlin’s shoulder gently.

“You OK Merlin?”

Merlin tried to speak but his throat was still too dry so he tried to signal with his eyes that yes, he was very much OK thank you, more than OK, in fact bloody amazing, and very much appreciating all the naked men surrounding him.

Lancelot’s hand appeared over Percival’s shoulder passing a flagon forward and Gwaine lifted Merlin up and helped him drink.

“You know I seem to be spending a lot of time doing this tonight” Gwaine joked, but his hands were firm and supportive and he dropped a kiss onto Merlin's head.

Percival looked faintly worried though. “Is he OK?”

“He’s fine Percy, he just passed out.” said Lancelot patiently.

Merlin sat bolt upright at that, “I did not pass out!”

“You kinda did Merle, it’s been nearly an hour.”

“I just - fell asleep for a bit that’s all.”

Lancelot laughed from where he had sat back down after passing Gwaine the water. One hand gently stroked Elyan who looked like a sleepy cat. “No, Elyan here fell asleep, I think even Gwaine dozed for a bit, you fainted. After you lost the ability to speak of course.”

Gwaine snorted behind him “Give it up sweetheart, you passed out because I fucked you.”

Merlin groused over his shoulder. “I’d like to see you stay coherent when you’re fucking someone as gorgoues and tight as Elyan whilst having your own arse pounded.”

“Anytime Merle, anytime.”

Merlin rolled his eyes, “Slut”

“Takes one to know one” Gwaine retorted equably.

Percival had ignored their snarking and was carefully looking Merlin over, seeming satisfied he moved back a bit on the bed and Merlin let his eyes wander appreciatively over all that bare skin and muscle. Percival seemed to have spent the larger portion of the evening so far with someone draped over him, which to be fair Merlin could hardly fault, but it meant this was really the first time he’d got a thorough look. Scattering of fair chest hair, not as much as Lancelot or Gwaine, looked soft, almost furry. Well defined muscle on his chest and stomach, shoulders broad enough to almost block Lancelot from view, Yum. Merlin had always enjoyed the way Percival walked around in sleeveless jerkins, those arms obviously just wouldn't fit into normal clothes or armour. But now Percival was all naked Merlin was amazed that he’d even managed to get clothes to fit across his shoulders and chest. He drooled a bit, gods he was a total slut for men big enough to pick him up one handed. He grinned as Percival squirmed under his frankly leering appraisal and then his own cheeks went suddenly hot and red as the big knights movement exposed his groin.

Gods bollocks, that thing was huge. Merlin felt like he might just pass out again as he realised it wasn’t even fully erect. “Sweet fire and water” he muttered.

“It is rather isn't it,” Gwaine’s voice was equally lustful, “had to wrap both hands around that monster just to jerk him off. And gods Merle, you ought to see his face when he comes, it’s glorious.”

“Have you tasted him?” Merlin’s voice had gone very low and intent, his eyes riveted to the heavy shaft.

“Only a lick, I mean can you imagine trying to get your mouth around that.”

“Mmmm” Merlin could imagine, very well. It would stretch like nothing else, As long as Lancelot but so fucking thick, no wonder Gwaine had needed both hands. It would fill his mouth obscenely.

“You want to suck him don’t you Merlin” That was Lancelot, eyes narrow, faint smile on his face.

Percvial flushed even deeper at the words and moved to shift away, Lancelot’s hand grasped his hip and stopped him, turning him towards Merlin instead of away. “Look at that cock, biggest I’ve ever seen, I’d wager even you’d struggle a little with this, Princess. You’d look so good though, that pretty mouth all spit stretched and shiny.”

Merlin wasn’t sure which of them groaned, Percival had his eyes closed and was biting his lip in what looked like embarrassment, but his cock was filing and his thighs spreading in unconscious invitation. Merlin was almost fully hard himself, and Gwaine was panting slightly behind him.

“Tell him Merlin.”

He looked up and met Lancelot’s eyes, the note of command in his voice was back and it made Merlin shake a little. He’d thought getting fucked by them would be hot. He’d been prepared for them to be eager, maybe a tad clumsy, Some of them would pound him into the mattress and some would be hesitant and need coaxing, but he’d been confident that even if he’d been the one spread out and fucked senseless he’d retain control.

He hadn’t been prepared for Lancelot’s dominance, the way he was leading them all, even Percival was letting Lance control the play. He wondered briefly if Lancelot had set this whole thing up, gone along with the clumsy ploy of drinks, or if he’d just seen through Merlin’s snark and taken the opening.

“Merlin,” there was a note of warning in Lancelot's voice, saying clearly that he’d better answer and soon. It was annoying and assumptive and hot as all hell.

He dropped his eyes briefly, dipping his head in submission that felt frighteningly easy in response to Lancelot’s voice. Shifting forward he laid his hands on Percival’s thighs and looked up through his lashes, “I want to suck your cock Percival, I want to taste it and lick it and have you fuck my mouth until I can’t breathe.”

Percvial’s eyes shot open and he stared at Merlin chest heaving as he took a shuddering gulp of air. “I-”

“You want that dont’ you Percival?” Lancelot’s voice was so smooth.

Percvial nodded jerkily then licked his lips and croaked out “Yes, please, if you want to Merlin.”

Merlin smiled, Percival was so sweet even now. He didn’t wait for Lancelot’s prompting, he needed Percival to know without any doubt that he wanted to get his mouth on that amazing cock. He knelt up and leant in, feathering a kiss along Percival's jaw and then whispering in his ear. “I’m drooling at the thought of you in my mouth Perc, just looking at you got me hard again. I swear I’d get on my knees in the middle of the parade field if I had to to get my mouth on that cock.”

He felt Percival shake under his hands and then he turned his head and started kissing Merlin desperately. Merlin matched him, let him ride out the initial surge and then gentled the kiss slightly. “Steady big boy, I want you spilling in my mouth not all over yourself. Gwaine’s taken the edge off for you right? So take it as slow as you like, I want to lick and taste and suck every inch of you.”

Percival groaned at that and groaned again as Merlin started licking and kissing down his body. He liked a firmer touch than Elyan, he started panting when Merlin let teeth scrape across a nipple, arced into Merlin’s hands when he scratched down his ribs. He was so responsive, letting Merlin do whatever he wanted, big hands flexing and curling against his thighs. It was intoxicating, this huge man trembling under his mouth and hands, Merlin wondered what it would take to push past that, to get him to fuck without restraint, the way he kissed.

He lent back for a moment considering, Percival was huge, and even the transformed bed was filled to overflowing with five of them. He wanted room to work. He pushed at Percival's thigh, it was hardly enough to rock Percival but the big man took the hint and shifted down the bed, letting Merlin guide him until he was kneeling, still facing Merlin but back braced against the footboard. Merlin shot him a wicked look and then deliberately let himself sprawl out so Percival was looking down over his whole body.  
Hands and mouth, one hand bracing himself on the slab of muscle that was Percival’s thigh, the other wrapped around his shaft. He didn’t draw it out the way he’d done with Elyan, he couldn’t, he hadn’t lied, he was drooling even before he’d taken a breath and swallowed as much of that huge cock as he could. It was sloppy and almost clumsy, mouth full he couldn’t focus on technique or teasing, just on pushing himself to take another inch, then another one, hearing Percival swearing above him. He couldn’t take it all, but lips met his hand and he swallowed around the thickness, sharp tang of precum hitting the back of his throat and making him choke a little. He drew back slowly and slid his mouth up and down a few times, not as far, teasing.

  
There was hoarse noise from someone else and Merlin looked up to see Percival’s eyes flick from watching him to something behind him. He pulled off for a moment and said raspily, “tell me what they’re doing”

Percival’s eyes shot back to him and he looked almost terrified for a moment. Then Lancelot’s voice, unmistakable now, the only one who had kept his control through all of this.

“Talk to him Percival, watch us and tell Merlin what you can see.”

Percival closed his eyes briefly and swallowed, Merlin swirled his tongue lazily round the head of his shaft, holding his hand firm at the base but not moving, not offering any real friction.

“They,” He swallowed again, “Lancelot is fucking Elyan.”

“That’s hardly a vivid picture now is it Percival?”

Gods, just how Lancelot managed to stay sounding so calm Merlin couldn’t fathom. His voice had dropped and there was a purr to it, but he still sounded detached, almost amused.

“Um, Lance is sat up, he’s got Elyan in his lap”

Merlin thought that visual was worthy of some reward, he ducked his head and started sucking Percival's cock again. Whether that or something else Percival started to lose his embarrassment and he kept talking.

“Lance has his legs spread, and Elyan’s leaning back against his chest. Elyans legs are hooked over Lancelot's, he’s spread so wide open.”

Merlin moaned around the cock in his mouth, he could imagine that, it was the way Lancelot had been holding Elyan before, pulling the younger man against his chest, holding him so that his chest, belly, groin, thighs were all exposed, vulnerable to touch. He stopped holding back and began sucking and licking in earnest, hoping to encourage Percival to keep going.

“Elyan’s hard, Lancelot is holding his hips as he fucks him. Elyan tried to reach for his cock and Lancelot, he just, he just said no.” Percival broke off with a whimper as Merlin managed to take nearly all of him into his mouth, setting up a steady pace.

There was the soft sound of kissing above him and then Gwaine’s voice, “Its so fucking hot Merle, Elyan's letting him do whatever he wants, its like he was with you, he’s just fucking him, using him.”


End file.
